Playing Cupid
by Munchiiie
Summary: Sick of Paul’s cold attitude towards everyone, Dawn comes up with the perfect plan: get Paul a girlfriend that can melt his frosty heart. What she didn’t plan on was Cupid’s arrow backfiring… onto her. Ikarishipping!
1. Prologue: A Plan

**Playing Cupid  
**_~By Lil Miss Roxylicious_

**Summary: **Sick of Paul's cold attitude towards everyone, Dawn comes up with the perfect plan: get Paul a girlfriend that can melt his frosty heart. What she didn't plan on was Cupid's arrow backfiring onto her. Ikarishipping!

* * *

**Prologue**

A voice that was as cold as winter began speaking, making Dawn's lips purse together. His words were as harsh and sharp as a knife. His words sending a chill down Dawn's back.

"You are weak, and so are your pokémon because you are soft on them. You spoil them rotten, so they become weak."

Fists clenched.

"You are also annoying, always telling me I should 'be nicer to my pokémon' and 'praise them'. Always trying to rub your goody two-shoes-ness off on me."

A growl begins to rumble in her throat.

"All in all, you're just plain pathetic." He was about to walk away. "Along with the rest of your good two-shoe friends."

Silence.

And then…

_SNAP!_

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!"

Uh-oh.

That outburst only meant trouble.

Dawn was seething with anger. And surprisingly, only twenty-five percent of the reason why was because he just called her and Brock goody two-shoes (or all of Ash's friends, to be exact, including the trainer himself).

Nope.

She was PO'd at Paul because he just had the _nerve _to bad-mouth her friend-slash-traveling partner, Ash Ketchum, _right in front of her. _HE, Paul, rival of Ash, was NOT going to get away with bad-mouthing any friends of hers! Whether it was her childhood friend, Kenny, her rival-slash-friend, Zoey, or heck, her little poké buddy, Piplup.

"Who do you think you are?! Talking to Ash that way?!" The blunette continued to shriek, her face a vibrant shade of pink. "Don't you have any manners or anything?! You can't keep on treating Ash like dirt, you—"

She stopped, realizing he was examining her, doing one of those "once-overs". This fact made her feel a little angrier since that meant he probably wasn't even listening to her, but still she couldn't help but feel just a little self-conscious.

"H-Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" She shrieked at him, her face flushing red, partly from embarrassment, and partly from her steadily increasing anger at the plum-hair man.

"Hmph." He turned his back to her, shoving his hands in his pant's pocket indifferently. Her eyes flared and he smirked. "Well, I'm _so sorry _for telling off your _boyfriend._" He sneered, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Dawn's hand twitched with the urge to slap him. But also with the urge to slip her hands around his neck and strangle the haughty plum-hair man.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Dawn yelled. "He's a friend of mine!" She hissed, her fingernails starting claw into the palm of her hand. "You know what! You better—"

"I'm not doing anything some annoying girl tells me to do," Paul cuts her off, his cold eyes flickering with annoyance. "So don't waste your breath, girly. You're like an exact replica of that idiot over there." With a final snort and one last cold glare that sent goosebumps up and down Dawn's arms, he finally left.

Dawn was seething with anger.

"JERK!" she screamed after him before turning on her heels, heading deep into the forest. Her eyes watered slightly, but she refused to cry over something that cold, heartless jackass said. He held back her tears, beginning to hiccup instead.

"He thinks he's so—hiccup!—great! Who does he think he is? Insulting Ash and then—hiccup!—daring to call me and Brock goody two-shoes!" Dawn rubbed at her eyes, but she still refused to cry. "I freaking _hate_ him!" She declared, kicking at a rock and sending it flying towards an old oak.

"He's so—hiccup!—cold-hearted! No – _heartless! _He's heartless! Thinks he's all—HICCUP!—" Dawn sighed, slumping against one of the forest's large oak trees.

"Why am I getting so frustrated over this?" She asked herself quietly, slumping until she was by the base of the tree. She sighed, resting her chin between her folded arms. "It's no big deal… he's always being a jerk…" She mumbled.

"Dawn! Dawn! Daw—There you are!" Dawn gave an exhausted sigh as she spotted Ash and Brock who were of course, looking for her. They ran towards her, concern clear on their face.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked concernedly, like any good friend would ask. "You shouldn't let Paul get to you. I mean, it's not like you can take half the stuff he says seriously anyway…" Ash told her with a low, almost sad chuckle.

Dawn sighed for a third time. She faked a smile. "Don't worry guys, I'm fine now… I just overreacted some, that's all. But man, I don't know how you can put up with everything he says to you Ash!"

Ash just shrugged. "I'm use to Paul's bad-ass attitude by now, I guess…"

Dawn gave a short nod. "You know what Paul needs?" She said all of a sudden, standing back up as she dusted off her pink skirt and black tank top. "A girlfriend! Maybe a girlfriend could warm that arctic heart of his!" She laughed at this. Her laughter slowly died down though as an idea began to formulate in her mind.

_Click!_

"That's it!" Dawn exclaimed, her eyes bright and shining. A grin began to take over Dawn's face as she exclaimed excitedly, "That's it! That's it! That's _it! _That's exactly what Paul needs!"

"Um… What exactly is it that Paul needs?" Brock questioned curiously. The breeder cocked his head a few degrees in confusion, frowning at the happy blunette who was grinning happily like a toothy two-year old that was just given a lollipop.

"Think about it Brock!" Dawn told the breeder. "If Paul has a girlfriend, he will become nicer! I mean, who wouldn't be nicer if they were in love? It's perfect! The _perfect_ idea!"

Ash frowned. "Wait – are you saying Paul needs a _girlfriend?_"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Dawn chirped, still bathing in self-glory from such a brilliant idea.

Her eyes began to glint mischievously. "And _I'm_ going to find him the perfect somebody to melt that iceberg of a heart he has!"

And that's how the idea came to mind.

* * *

**Short, I know, but this _is_ the prologue. So, how does everybody like it? xD; Your opinions like always are appreciated~ So leave a review to let me what you thought, blah blah blah. Thanks in advance! ;D (Also sorry for any mistakes; I didn't bother to doublehcheck this *is shot*)**

**~Roxylicious**


	2. Step One: Opposites Attract

**Chapter One  
**_Step One: Opposites Attract_

"I wonder what kind of girls Paul is into," Dawn wondered out loud to herself, her piplup in her arms as she slouched against an oak tree.

"Piplup pip pip, lup?" Piplup suggested, shrugging its small blue shoulders.

Dawn frowned, shaking her head. "Maybe…" she murmured. "But we don't need him hooking up with a girl that is just like him," she told her piplup. "I mean, I don't think that would do his personality any good."

"Pip…" Piplup crossed its arms, scrunching it's face up in a thoughtful manner. "Piplup!" It shrieked suddenly, jumping up from Dawn's lap.

"What is it, Piplup?" Dawn queried.

"Piplup piplup pip," Piplup shrieked in his high-pitched voice. "Piplup pip pip lup pip!"

Also, in case you're wondering, translated from piplup language to English that means: "Like in magnetism, opposites attract! This could refer to Paul as well!"

Dawn's eyes lit up, and she grabbed her starter pokémon, snuggling it to her chest. "That's brilliant!" Dawn declared. "Paul may be attracted to somebody who is the total opposite of him!"

"Piplup!"

"Yeah, like me—Hey!" Dawn glared at Piplup who snickered.

"Piplup pip!"

Dawn scoffed, rolling her eyes at her starter pokémon. "Whatever…lets just get back to Ash and Brock so we can get some lunch into our system."

* * *

You wanna know what's ironic? That Paul could show up at any time, any day, any hour, out of _no where. _Really. One moment Ash, Brock, Dawn and all their pokémon were peacefully eating lunch, the atmosphere tranquil and everything, then the next moment Paul shows up and the atmosphere is cackling with tension just like electricity.

Ash, of course, greeted him cheerfully, only to scowl and glower at the man when he chose to retort back rudely rather than give a simple 'hi' in response. Dawn, however, had smiled when she saw him. It was as sweet as cotton candy and yet it was evil laughter that was echoing through her mind and ringing in her ears.

"Hello Paul," Dawn greeted kindly when he passed by her. "Nice seeing you again!"

He arched an eyebrow at her which was understandable enough. After all, the last time he saw this blue-hair beauty she was going off about him being a jerk-off to her friends and now she was being sugar-sweet. Briefly he wondered if she had mistaken him for one of her other goody-two shoes friends.

"What do you want?" He asked.

She laughed. Actually, it was more a giggle, but whatever. Her laughter rang through his ears, echoing its musical tune in his brain over and over again.

He glared at her.

"I just wanted to say hi," she told him with another laugh, smiling innocently up at him, tilting her head to the side and letting her hair fall over her shoulder. "I never had a chance to say hi to you before."

Ash and Brock exchanged confused glances with each other. What was with Dawn today that she was suddenly being nice to _Paul?_

"And?" Paul asked flatly.

Dawn's eyebrow twitched, but she continued smiling that venomously _sweet_ smile. She needed to figure out a way to ask Paul what type of girls he was into without coming off as if _she_ wanted to date him or anything.

"Hey Paul," Dawn started slowly, licking her lower lip and then pursing her lips together for a few brief seconds. "Have you ever considered getting a girlfriend?"

Paul's eyes widened for a brief second and he took a step back, glaring at her as he did.

Dawn wanted to face-palm herself. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to give up! She was going to frickin' _find out _what kind of girls Paul liked, and darn it, _PAUL WAS GOING TO GET A GIRLFRIEND, _and he was going to _n-i-c-e!_ (That spells nice, by the way).

"No." He stated coldly.

"Really, you should consider getting one," she said flatly, her smile never faltering. "I heard love changes people for the better!"

Paul took another step backwards, and Dawn's eyebrow twitched.

"What kind of girls are you into anyway?" she questioned sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Wait, that looks like flirting! Again, Dawn wanted to face-palm herself.

"What's it to you?" he snapped, turning away.

Get back here, get back here, get back here, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW PAUL! Dawn was screaming in her head, her eyebrow twitching and her smile slowly turning into a frown.

"Hey! Get back here!" Dawn finally shrieked, standing up with both hands fisted at her side. "And answer my question already!"

Paul slowly turned back around, sighing. "By time you dropped that sweet façade…" Paul grumbled to himself. He sighed again, turning his glare onto Dawn.

Dawn easily met his glare. "Answer. My. Question!"

"What question?" Paul sneered.

Fire flared in Dawn's eyes but after a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, the fire in her cerulean eyes disappeared. "You know which question I'm talking about!" she snapped. "What kind of girls are you into?"

"How is that any of your business?" Paul responded back flatly, his expression bored. "Not like _you_ have a chance with me."

That irked Dawn, but it also sent a wave of sadness crashing over her. Rejection always made her sad… But she would get over the rejection, and since the rejection was from Paul, it would only diminish twice as fast.

"And you don't have a chance with me," Dawn stated back calmly, crossing her arms. "I'm just simply trying to figure out what kind of girls you are into for reasons only I and a few significant others know about."

"Would those 'significant others' happen to include Ash and Brock?" Paul questioned dully.

"There are others…" Dawn replied back, sweat dropping. "Now stop avoiding the question! What kind of girls are you into already? You look like the type of guy who would be into girls that are the exact opposite of you, like, you know nicer, more fun, outgoing…nicer hair."

Paul raised an eyebrow at the last one but mentioned nothing about it. "I'm going," he stated flatly, already turning around to leave. Dawn sighed irritably, immediately running after him.

"You know, you should date Maylene! She's really nice and you could learn a thing or two from her!" Dawn called after him, running until she was in front of him. "Or Candice! She may be a few years older than you, but she's lots of fun and again, really nice!"

Paul continued to ignore the blue-hair girl.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" she whined.

"Of course not," Paul snorted.

Dawn growled under her breath, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Really though, you should consider taking up those offers I suggested! Maylene and Candice could really make you into a _nicer_ and _more enjoyable _person, Paul!"

"Oh, so that's what you're trying to do," Paul mumbled to himself, his scowl deepening.

"Or even Zoey would be good for you—"

Paul spun around to face er, his glare like burning embers in a pile of ash and coal, startling Dawn who stumbled back a few paces. "I don't need a girlfriend, I don't want a girlfriend," Paul hissed. "So stop wasting your efforts, and stop wasting my time, got it? I've got better things to do then listen to you ramble on things I couldn't care less about!"

Dawn stared at him for a few seconds, her mind whirring as she fought for words to say. Finally the whirring in her mind stopped, and she was able to think clearly again. She glared back at him, setting her lips in a firm line.

"I don't care how long it takes," she started coolly, her blue eyes flashing. "But one day I will find you a girlfriend you will like who likes you back, and you two will live _happily ever after! _She will be happy, you will be happy, and you'll be _nice!_"

"Good luck on that," Paul sneered. "Because it's _never_ going to happen."

* * *

**Okay, I'll just go and apologize for any grammar mistakes right now. I didn't bother checking over this (again), harhahrhar... Eh. *sweatdrops* Yeah, I'm really lazy. At least I finished this chapter though, right? I actually wrote this whole chapter today, and am quite pleased with it. It was lots of fun to write. :P All the other chapters I attempted writing for this chapter were _epic_ fails. **

**Okay, now, I'll make a deal: you review and I'll update faster next time! ;D (Or try to anyway). Thanks in advance to those who review this chapter, though. Also thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter. You guys rock!**

**~Roxylicious**


	3. Get Ready to Aim, Fire, Miss!

**Chapter Two  
**_Get Ready to Aim, Fire, Miss!_

"Okay, fine, but before you go can you at least answer one question of mine? And no, it doesn't have anything to do with me trying to match make you."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Which gym are you going to next?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just answer the freaking question! I'm just curious, geez!"

"Fine; if you must know, I'm going to challenge the gym in Sunyshore City next."

"Really? Okay! Thanks for telling me!" Dawn chirped cheerfully. "Ash is going to Sunyshore City too to challenge the gym!"

"Whatever."

* * *

The plan:

**1**. "Coincidentally" bump into Zoey while at Sunyshore City. (Note: Make sure Paul is in Sunyshore when this happens).

**2**. Invite Zoey to watch Paul's match. (With no regard to what Paul says about this).

**3**. Comment several times at how "strong" Paul's pokémon are (they really are strong, actually; why did I put quotations marks then?) and how "sexy" (blech!) Paul looks when battling and commanding his pokémon. (Note: Check for jealousy from Zoey).

**4**. If possible get Zoey in my cheerleading outfit; Paul will love it. (Who doesn't love a cute girl in a cheerleading outfit? No, I'm talking about Zoey, not myself, Piplup).

**5**. After his battle is done, go up with Zoey to congratulate him for winning (he'll probably win; if not, we'll pity him).

**6**. Invite Paul to hang out with Zoey and me at the beach, again with no regard to what he really cares to do. (If we have to, we'll drag him there).

**7**. Convince Zoey to wear my cute little _itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny polka-dot bikini_. (The red and orange one; it'll look good on her. Note to self: Wear cute pink bikini. I have to look good too, ya know?)

**8**. Paul and Zoey will fall in love, and Paul will change his ways for the better. (Cliché? Yeah. Impossible? Maybe. A little rushed? A big yeah, but whatever).

"There's only one flaw with this plan," Dawn said to Piplup.

"Pip?" He queried.

"How do we 'coincidentally' bump into Zoey?"

"…"

"…"

"Piplup-pip." The pokémon sighed, falling to its belly, exasperated.

"No need to worry, Piplup; we'll figure something out!" Dawn reassured.

"Pip…"

* * *

Was that familiar splash of fire red who she thought it was?

"Oi, Zoey!" Dawn called out a greeting to her tomboy-ish friend, her coordinating rival, her mentor in contests. With a bounce to her step, Dawn joyfully skipped over to Zoey, Piplup in her arms like usual.

"Oh. Hey Dawn," she greeted, giving a small wave. "You seem cheerful today."

"I'm cheerful everyday!" Dawn laughed.

"Well, you seem in an extra good mood today," Zoey laughed too.

Dawn shrugged. "I guess I am in an extra good mood today!" she chirped, scanning the beach carefully for that familiar lavender shade that could only belong to the one and only Paul – or his brother, Reggie. And possibly his mother or father.

She caught sight of the familiar plum shade only a few yards away where Paul was down by the beach, commanding his Electabuzz, Weavile and Honchkrow. He was also in his swimming trunks and in a short sleeved white button up shirt with all the buttons undone, his shirt flapping in the warm summer breeze, showing off his bare and tanned chest.

Score! Dawn thought grinning.

Forget step one to six, this scene is just screaming step seven and eight!

"Hey, Zoey, you wanna go down to the beach and swim?" Dawn asked eagerly. "I'm boiling just standing here! It's a perfect day for swimming!"

"Err, okay," Zoey agreed, sweat dropping at the unexpected and abrupt turn the conversation made. "Only one problem: I don't have a swimming suit."

"No need to worry!" Dawn told her, grinning. "I have got the cutest little _itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny polka-dot bikini_ you have ever seen! And don't worry; I have a second one too." Without waiting for Zoey's response, Dawn dragged Zoey to one of the huts that serves as a changing room and entered it alone. After less than a minute, she exited, being a fast dresser.

"How do you like my bikini?" Dawn asked, striking a cute little pose in the pink bikini she wore.

The bathing suit she wore was a very light rose pink with straps that tied behind her neck, a sequined design of a piplup on the right side of her upper-half. Strings that were also used to tighten the bikini around the butt area were tied on both sides on her bikini's lower half.

"Cute," Zoey remarked. "I like the piplup design."

Dawn grinned at Zoey, handing her the _itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny, polka-dot bikini _she was going to be wearing. "Great! Now put this on!"

Zoey held the bikini up to her figure, sweat dropping. "Are you sure it'll fit?" Zoey asked, sweat dropping some more as she held the bikini in front of her face. "It looks kind of small…"

"It'll fit," Dawn reassured, still ushering he into the changing hut.

"Oh… Well, thanks, I guess." Zoey muttered.

"Mhm! Now go get dressed and hurry!" Dawn ordered, pushing her into the small hut. Dawn quickly scanned the area, freaking out when she realized Paul was no longer training his pokémon near the beach's shore.

"Where is he?" Dawn muttered under her breath, scanning the area frantically.

"Who are you looking for?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

Dawn's midnight blue hair whipped her back as she spun on her heel, facing the plum-hair man she was just looking for. He had an eyebrow raised and his arms were folded across his tanned, bare chest.

"Uh… nobody you know!" she replied after a moment, placing both hands on her hips. "Who said I was even looking for somebody? For all you know I could have just been admiring the beach's view!"

Paul chose not to reply. Rather instead, his eyes began to travel down Dawn's figure as he took in the sight before him. Heat rushed to Dawn's cheeks and she suddenly felt very conscious of herself and her figure.

"Cute," he said, a smirk turning his lips upward.

More heat rushed to Dawn's face as she grinned. "Why, thank you," she beamed, feeling very flattered as she giggled girlishly.

"Hey Dawn, who are you talking to—" Zoey stopped as she took in the appearance of Paul. "Oh. It's you." she said flatly. Oops. I forgot that Zoey hadn't been the happiest with Paul for the way he treated Ash, Dawn thought to herself, sweat dropping.

Paul narrowed his eyes at Zoey. His eyes too ran down her figure. Oddly enough, some emotion she have never felt before made Dawn's belly clench and made her lips purse together.

Am I…jealous? Dawn shook her head, immediately dismissing the idea.

Nah! Impossible.

Much to Dawn's disappointment (or was it?) Paul gave no compliment to Zoey like he had given her. But then again, it's not like he knew Zoey like he knew her. He may have even forgotten who Zoey was since that one time in Snowpoint, just like how he forgot her back in Oreburgh.

Anger from the past began to creep inside Dawn again as she recalled that moment, but she fiercely shook the anger away. She had a mission she had to concentrate on.

"Aww, you look so cute in that bikini!" Dawn gushed. She quickly turned to Paul to say, "Don't you think Zoey looks just the most adorable right now, Paul?" Zoey turned red at that remark, but it was most likely out of embarrassment from the compliment.

Paul turned away, uninterested. "Why ask me?" he replied gruffly. "Shouldn't you ask some other girl for that opinion?"

Dawn puffed out one cheek, placing both hands on her hips. "Well, you said 'cute' when you saw me," Dawn replied, earning an annoyed scowl from Paul along with a small blush. "I would expect you would have something nice to say about Zoey too considering how amazing she looks right now. Besides, you're a boy; boys have hormones, don't they?"

After all, what do you think controls Brock when he sees a pretty lady like Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny? Dawn questioned sarcastically in her head. That's right: hormones. Which Paul probably has too!

Dawn smiled in satisfaction after this little musing of hers, waiting for Paul's response.

"Yeah, so?" he replied blandly, starting to walk away.

A vein popped in Dawn's head. "Hey!" she yelled. "Get back here! I'm not done with you—"

"Ignore him, Dawn," Zoey advised. "Who cares about his opinion, anyways."

"I do!" Dawn snapped back immediately, despite the fact that it was a rhetorical question Zoey had asked.

Zoey raised both eyebrows, interpreting her immediate reaction the wrong way. "Wait a minute… do you… have a crush on Paul?" Zoey asked in a hushed voice, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Huh? What?" Dawn turned several shades of red at this remark. "O-of course not!" she sputtered, scoffing and waving her hand dismissively; over all, not looking very convincing. "What gave you that _craaaazy_ idea, Zoey?"

"Um, the fact that when I asked who cares about his opinion, you immediately snapped that you did, meaning you care about his opinion," Zoey replied matter-of-factly. "And the fact that you seem to be craving his attention."

Dawn gasped, turning more shades of red. "I-I am not craving his attention!" she shrieked back, that burning blush on her cheeks forever staining her cheeks.

Zoey nodded, a small smirk upturning her lips. "Whatever you say, Dawn…" she replied, walking nonchalantly back to the beach. "Deny it if you want, it won't make a difference." She chuckled soon afterwards.

Dawn stared wide-eyed at her, mouth agape. After a moment of watching the tomboy, she stomped after Zoey, her cheeks still hot with embarrassment.

I do not have a crush on Paul! She seethed in her mind. I do not, I do not, I DO NOT! What does she know anyway? The only reason why I want his attention is so his attention is on _her! _Why would I like Paul anyway? He's a jerk who treats his pokémon badly! There's no way in my right mind that would I like somebody like _him!_

_

* * *

_

**Still no good at updating. I actually finished this about two weeks ago, but i forgot to upload it. *sweatdrops* (But then again, I also planned on adding more to the chapter but then decided against it). Kind of short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Thanks in advance to all those who review. :)**

**~Roxylicious**


End file.
